


The Retaining Plan

by Sha_ytis



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Jim woke up quite satisfied and decides to assure himself of a similar future.





	The Retaining Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story implies that a mind-altering substance was unintentionally responsible to the sex and may be triggering for some people. It is mild, but there. Please take that into account before reading.
> 
> Challenge from Aquinique – Write something new, without thinking too much about it. Well, I wrote this from start to finish in two hours, barely backspacing. It is a ‘new’ experience to me because I rarely write so quickly and it include a mature content which is also rare for me.

Jim opened his eyes to a decor worthy of the Arabian nights. Rich and silky drapes, embroideries and the intoxicating scent of spices. At his side, a naked body was twisted into the sheet, showing tempting glimpses of flesh; like one of the thighs he had gripped last night. But the most mesmerizing was how his darker hand was proprietarily resting against the pale skin of the soft butt. He also quite liked the feeling of their torsos resting together, Spock dark hair tickling the hollow of his neck as the Vulcan seemed to seek his warmth. 

That night should not have happened, it been the result of too much vine and something heady floating in the air, but Jim did not care. The night had been fabulous and Spock gorgeous and passionate. No way would Jim let his logical first officer rationalise last night’s events or pretend like nothing happened. He had done it before, finding happiness with someone compatible and, too often, he had let go. It only left him empty and alone. This time, he was going to try and hold on.

With a feather-like touch he stroked the lean back and, as his lover started to wake, Jim made his advance. After all, a good captain should know when to use his advantage. One hand slid down to grasp the firm ass-cheek, the other entwining in the soft hair, Jim assaulted Spock’s delicate neck with his lips; nipping bites and soothing licks. “Jiimm” was groaned, but it was the last discernable sound Spock was permitted before his lips where claimed.

For that moment, their passion was ignited anew and they were only two bodies seeking to flame the other’s desire. It was fast and furious, but also shattering and real. Jim’s body, golden and sweaty with exertion was pressing against Spock’s straining form. Still, he took a moment to appreciate the sage flush of Spock’s penis as his lover stroked himself with long sensitive fingers; to wonder as his how fingers disappeared bellow with slick strokes. And then he was lost. They were only the sensations, the first contact of the tip of his crown whit the warm hole and the feel of those walls as they devoured him, clamping around his member. Jim’s hips pumped a wild beat, deeper, harder and he still wanted more. One more moment, one more sensation. And when, finally, neither could take more, exploding in an ultimate union, they were left breathless, but content.

”I bet we could take down the wall between our room, make a suite out of it. What do you think?”

“A very logical and effective idea.”

Exhausted, Jim fell asleep with a content smile, holding on his lover, never wondered at Spock’s easy acceptance. At his side, Spock never pointed out in the years to come that he always, always woke up before Jim.


End file.
